1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic interface circuit, and particularly, to noise filtering magnetic interface circuit used in an electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,123,117 issued to Chen et al. discloses a magnetic interface circuit for a LAN, such as an Ethernet network, including a transformer and a 3-wire common mode choke. The transformer has a first winding connected to the line side of the LAN and a second winding connected to the circuit side of the LAN. Each of the first and second windings has two output ports and one of the windings has a center tap port. The 3-wire common mode choke has a center winding and two outer windings. The center winding of the 3-wire common mode choke is connected to the center tap of the one winding and the outer windings of the 3-wire common mode choke are respectively connected to the output ports of the one winding. The common mode signals from the center taps are connected with a resister and a ground. U.S. patent publication No. 20100022133, published on Jan. 28, 2010, discloses such a circuit scheme used in an electrical connector and including, among other things, a respective resistor directed connected to an associated channel transformer and a respective capacitor directly connected to an output of an associated 3-wire common mode choke center winding.